Runaway Singer
by AutumnBee124
Summary: This a Jasper x Oc love story. OC is Klaus younger twin sister. After believing he had died in 1863, Annette (OC) only stays in Texas to look after her mother-in-law, before returning to Klaus' side.
1. ONE

**Hey guys, just to let you all know before I start getting comments like this isn't your story! Let me tell you it is and I have posted Runaway Singer on Wattpad first!! So for those who read this on that site, my Wattpad Account is @AutumnBee_124**

**Now without further interruption by me, here's chapter one. Hope it's okay. P.s. This version is also unedited.**

* * *

Annette's POV:

_(Huston, Texas; 1860-63)_

My name is Annette Mikaelson, well, it was until I married a young man out of love. It was strange, I've known him only for a short time, and almost instantly like love at first sight, I've felt a strong connection between us. Like when opposite poles attract each other, a great force brought us together. I did not care if he was only 16 at the time. He was dashing and very mature for his age. I just knew we would forever be together.

* * *

Our time together was like no other. We were madly in love and overjoyed to be at each others side. When he wanted to join the Confederate Army, a year later, I did not stand in his way. Instead, like the caring wife I was, I turned and compelled a man to keep watch of my husband. While I played the role of the loving daughter-in-law, watching over his dear mother.

* * *

As I waited for my dear husband to return, I've kept up to news on how he was doing. As well as kept tabs on my dear brother. Rumors had spread, he was searching for me. I knew he would not rest until he has found me. Therefore, with the enlisted help of a powerful witch, a charmed necklace was produced to keep me hidden from anyone capable of performing any type of locating spells.

* * *

During the next two years, I've received and news of my loving husband being promoted to Major, the youngest at that. But it was also not long after that he was pronounced MIA. It was the year 1863, my dearest Jasper was only 19. And yet Always and Forever seems to be not for us.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

It had been quite a long time since my Major's disappearance. I had high hopes that he would find his way home many a time ago. But to my sad reality, he never came, it wasn't long after that he was officially pronounced dead.

* * *

And here I stand 38 years later, the year 1901, in front of the grave of my mother-in-law. Having died at the old age of 75. I had offered her a way to stay young and beautiful, but she wanted nothing to do with my vampirism. What she wanted the most was to be reunited with her sweet child in death. Who was I to take that choice away from her?

* * *

It would have been selfish of my undead self to turn her for the sake of holding onto a living connection to my late husband. So, like the faithful and trusting widowed wife that I am, I kept my promise of watching over and taking care of my loves mother until her last breath.

* * *

I must admit it was rather difficult for me to keep the secret of my non-aging self. But with the power to compel, I just need a few people to keep me and my mother fed and healthy. It was around this time that I felt as if I could no longer be strong. The pain, sadness, and bitter truth of never being held or kissed again by the man I loved so dearly hit me all at once. I would have turned it all off if it wasn't for the promise of taking care of my in-law.

* * *

Even in death, I could not do that to him. But now they are both gone. With nothing left, I simply did not care anymore. It was a grand weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and everything around me became dull and my body, soul, and mind... numb.

* * *

**If you like make sure to follow my story to be notified when updated. Also leave a comment about what you think of it so far. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. TWO

**Part ****1!**

**_Next part coming out soon._**

* * *

_(Present Time; 20XX)_One would believe that I should have been hell bent on hating and wanting to take some form of revengeful act towards Katerina. But you see, unlike my twin brother who acts first then thinks later, I can actually reign in my anger way better than he can. And it is thanks to this little skill set that Katerina - now known as Katherine Pierce- is till this day one of my closest friends.

* * *

I mean you know what people say, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Unfortunately being " friends" with Kat has had it's downsides to it too. My relationship with Klaus has been on a very thin thread because of this. And it's all because I am having been keeping her location a secret, especially since word got out that she wasn't stuck underneath some church tombs.

* * *

I know he wants to torture and then kill her for making him have to wait another 500 years for the next doppelganger to appear. But she is an important part of my plans. It is because of this that we've had some bad blood as of recently.

* * *

No matter how much Klaus says he trusts me, I can see the truth in his eyes. As the years have gone by, his faith in me withers away day by day. It hurts, I will not lie, to see my brother, my alpha lose the ability to rely on me. But I am aware of how my brother thinks and how he would react to knowing what I know. Of course he has patience and will wait for the perfect moment, yet he can also act very impulsive.

* * *

As much as I hate that look in his eyes, the one filled with distrust and disappointed, I cannot let him ruin our chances of finally sacrificing a doppelganger to break the curse. After all, I've done all this for us, for him. I can only hope he sees it that way when the time comes to become complete once more.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

I was on my own seeing as my just three hours ago I had stormed out of Niklaus' temporary home. We may have had a small fall out, but I am sure that all will be fine the following day. As much as I love my dear brother his temper really gets the best of him at times. As I sit here on the bay window of one of my permanent residents, I can't help but think back to our argument.

* * *

Annette was sitting on the creamed colored couch within Klaus' study. The young blonde was awaiting the arrival of her brother. As of late, the rumors of Katherine being free and not rotting away underneath some churches tombs had been confirmed. Katherine had been cited, one of Klaus' many spies had seen heading up to the northern east states. Anne can only assume this is what he's called her in to "talk about," when we both know it would and will let into a scream feast.

* * *

The downstairs opened and then slammed shut with a bang. In a swift movement Klaus had appeared right before her, ripping away the magazine she had been pretending to read.

* * *

With a light sigh, she prepares for the worse. By this point Annette knows and is just sick and tired of his sudden anger outbursts at her.

* * *

Looking up, she awaits for him to speak first. She watches as he paces to and fro, around his study. Finally her stops with his back towards her.

* * *

"Where is she?" Klaus spoke softly, but you could feel his anger. It was like a clock of rage began to surround him.

* * *

"Where's who, dear brother? You'll have to be more specific…" she was cut off by Klaus' sudden movement. In a flash he was towering over her, his narrow to sharp glare, and lips in a snarl.

* * *

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

* * *

Annette flinched as he raised his voice at her. She felt cornered as he leaned down, right hand clasped tight on her left shoulder. Ann sat there as he continued on with his rage speech.

* * *

"You know exactly who I am talking about! For years, rumors have come and gone about Katerina being free and for years, centuries even, you had lied to me over and over again!! You knew! You knew she was alive and not desiccating!"

* * *

The hate, distrust, and pure rage in his eyes made Annette was to cry. It has seemed like this was the final straw. Perhaps she kept things a secret for too long, yet she still had hope that she could fix all of it. The time just wasn't right, 'Not yet.' she thinks to herself.

* * *

With a few tears streaking down her cheeks, she pushes him away. Using that as a way to exit her current position, she stands and appears next to the bookshelf across the couch. She wipes her face clean, before facing her brother.

* * *

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter! Make sure to leave a comment to show your support!**

* * *

**Want to read more of my work? I post on Wattpad @AutumnBee_124**

* * *

**Fell free to check it out, if not that's fine too. **


End file.
